Sam
by ragnorock120
Summary: this is a parody of the first fast and the furious movie if anyone wants the story they can take it sorry but i can't think of anything for both scenarios i had and idea then poof gone man but anyway it is now up for grabs so take it.
1. Chapter 1

**I will list car parts you can look them up because I will not explain what they do sorry I don't have that kind of time.**

**I don't own any of Fast and Furious characters that honor goes to Universal. **

Chapter 1: The Race

I drove into the meeting area for the race 3rd street and 12th boulevard intersection. A lot of people gathered women dressed like tramps and whoring themselves out to every man with an engine as big as their egos I parked my car a Mustang Boss 302 colored red and black stripes and custom seat built in like a race car the seat belt crossed into an x I walked out of my car and pulled up my hood of my car and my engine a twin turbo charge 428 cobra jet with a 6-b transmission, direct port nitrous injection, tire that grip the road like a poor man grips money, with all around coil over suspension, four link rear ends, direct possi rear end, air locker. I leaned on the side of my car and waited for the announcement for the race to start I heard a man whistle-like he was impressed-I looked over and there was someone looking at my car he was bald wore a white sleeveless shirt wearing a silver cross and denim jeans.

"I haven't seen a car like this in a while" he remarked in a deep voice. I smirk

"Yeah well not everyone can find one and have the patience to improve why you like it"

"Yeah you can say I'm a fan of American muscle" he then points to a Dodge charger across the way and it was my turn to whistle.

"Impressive I haven't seen you around new" he laughed a little.

"Yeah you can say that"

"Never caught your name"

"Dominic but you can call me Dom and your name"

"Samuel but call me Sam"

"Attention racers get to your places"

"Guess that's our cue good luck out there Dom" I reach out my arm and he takes it and shakes it. I close the hood and get in my car and fasten my belts on and drove to the start I stopped and I saw I was racing Dom and one other guy in an Alpha Romeo I couldn't tell the year but he's not the problem I could that Dom was a racer through and through so he might be a problem. The woman that starts the races came up and raised a handkerchief in the air I heard the roar of engines at my sides I flipped a few switches to turn on some not so legal part in my car and looked up the woman looked at every car and rung her arm down I shifted to first and took off Dom was next to me doing a wheelie I focused on the road they closed them off so we can go undisturbed the Alpha Romeo guy was a newbie I left him behind in no time Dom on the other hand we were neck and neck I shifted to second then to third on the verge of fourth and saw a sharp right turn that was the three quarters mark of the race I got ready we approached the turn then I pull the emergency break shift back to second and turn my wheel to the right and I made the turn I pulled the emergency brake down and shifted back to third and sped off toward the finish I saw Dom in my rearview mirror but I knew this was still anyone's race then I him speed past me he used his nitrous then I activated mine and sped next to him the finish line was just ahead we were neck and neck I looked over to him and he looked at me then I looked back to the finish line I shifted to fourth and got a small lead and crossed the finish line. I stopped the car and was panting I got out of my car and walked over to the money holder of the race and took my share bigger than normal but I'm not complaining.

"Hey Sam" I looked back and it was Dom

"Hey Dom good race won by the skin of my teeth there you have my respect"

"Thanks you know I had a win streak until today" I laughed.

"All streaks come to an end eventually" he laughed as well.

"Yeah well let's do this again something" I reached in my pocket of my jeans and pulled out a card and handed it to him.

"Along with my respect I give you my assistance at any time you require it" he took the card and nodded I walked to my car and drove home. I drove into my garage and closed the door and went inside it was midnight when I hot to my house it was by the beach it kind of looked like Tony Starks house but without the armory I set the keys on their appropriate rack and went upstairs and went to my bedroom where my wife still read her book on the bed waiting for me to come home she had long black hair that reached her shoulder porcelain doll like features blue eyes that sparkle like the ocean and her name is Ashley. She got up out of bed when she saw me she had her black night gown on today she wrapped me in a hug which I gave back.

"Did you win today?"

"Yeah you know I did" she giggled

"Anything else happen today other than a trip to the vaults in the basement"

"Yeah I met a racer today he was good his name though it sounds familiar maybe I'll ask around"

"What was his name?"

"Dominic or Dom I also gave him my card"

"He was that good huh why don't you wash up and lay down with me" I broke the embrace and did as I was told and went to bed with one thing on my mind when was he going to want a rematch.

**So how was it please leave reviews and hive me ideas on how to improve my character Sam** meets** Dom before Dom meets Bryan (also tell me if I spelt his name wrong) again please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Job

**Here's the new installment on Sam I have rewatched the first movie and I have it fresh in my mind of course I will add my own spin on it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fast and the Furious that honor belongs to Universal.**

**6 weeks later **

I woke to hear my phone ring I picked it up and flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"This is Sam go ahead"

"Hey I would like to call in your assistance"

"Dom all right for how long and where"

"I don't know for how long and first I need you at highway 51 exits 34"

"All right be there as fast as I can"

"That's exactly what I like to hear" he hung up the phone I got up out of bed and went to the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror my bed head which always stayed the same I brushed it down and now I had it swooped to the right. I did my morning routine an looked back in the mirror my blue eyes came through fist I wiped the steam off the glass and redid my hair I swear this black mop I had my head was almost impossible to deal with but I manage I then grab a towel and wrap it around me and walk though my closet after 30 sections of my wife's clothes I found my section of the closet and pulled on some clothes. Blue denim jeans a black t-shirt and dc shoes and my Zoo York hoodie. I zipped up my jacket and walked out just as my wife walked in. she got dressed and walked out with me mostly because she picked clothes from the front side of the closet but we had breakfast my chef made- yes I have a chef I also have a maid and other rich people things- just simple today eggs and bacon with toast and jam.

"I heard the phone ring this who was it" my wife asked.

"It was Dom he called in his favor I don't know how long I'll be gone but I will return I promise"

"All right but at least call me when you get there" I leaned and gave her a quick kiss and went to my vault and punched in a code and I heard depressurizing and four large clicks and the 6 foot thick titanium door slid open I walked in and had a lot of drawers and I opened the first one I saw and grabbed four million dollars or four rolls one million in each and walked out and repunched the code and the door slid closed and heard four large clicks and it repressurized. I walked to my garage that could fir 32 cars in it but I only had one my mustang boss 302 in it I grabbed the keys and got in the car activated my G.P.S and followed it to Dom's location. When I got there he and four others were leaning on tarps that were covering some cars. I stepped out of the car and the first person I looked at was a Hispanic girl with black curly hair and brown eyes that looked like they could kill you just by looking into them and she wore a black mostly see through shirt with a black bra underneath and khaki jeans and high top shoes. I saw another man with a fauhawk or some hair style that looked strange and he had brown hair he wore a black muscle shirt and denim jeans and hiking boots. The next guy had a beanie on and black hair and stripped shirt blue jeans and shoes which brand or color I could see his jeans were too big. The next guy couldn't keep still he fidgeted everywhere he had what looked like blonde hair or was he ginger I couldn't tell he had back nail polish on a shirt that hung a little loose on him and blue jeans. I walked up and shook Dom's hand.

"Sam the first person I want you to meet I Letty the girl to my right" he gestured to the only girl in this group she reached out her hand for a shake I took it and kissed her knuckles which earned me a glare from Dom then I showed him my ring and he calmed down a little "next is Vince the guy over there" he gestured the guy with the weird hair style I shook his hand and we both didn't let go but kept adding pressure to the hand shake to see who would let go first but Dom separated us. For some reason I just met the guy yet I want to wring his throat out.

"all right the twitchy one here is Jessie and the one in the beanie is Leon and Leon get his car back to the house" I looked at Dom he nodded I walked to Leon and hesitantly handed him the keys.

"One scratch and no more babies Leon comprende" he nodded and got in the car and drove of slowly. Dom then removed the tarps and there were three Honda civics all black.

"All right Vince with me Letty with Sam and Jessie you're on your own in the car"

"You want to drive?" I asked Letty she looked at me and shook her head.

"Anyone who can win against Dom is a damn good driver so you drive" I smirked and got in the drivers seat and waited for Letty and drove behind Dom I picked up the two way radio and spoke.

"Dom don't get used to me in the rear view all right"

"yeah-yeah don't rub it in" I saw Vince laughing his ass off in the passenger side and that got a jab in the arm from Dom. We drove for 30 miles and engaged in small talk here and there and then Dom came in on the radio.

"The targets on sight now quick and clean got it" I saw a semi in front of us Dom drove to the front I took the side and Jessie took the rear. Then Vince came up the sun roof and had on a motor cycle helmet with a tinted visor with a pressure grappling hook and he took out the window then reloaded and fired again and hooked to something in the truck and hooked himself up and jumped on the hood of the truck. He climbed up and knocked the driver out and took the wheel and stabilized the truck and we drove off to a warehouse for drop off. We got out of the cars.

"Well that's a job well done Team and now we have a new temporary member Sam" Dom announced

"Yeah ok cool but may I ask what in the truck" he gestured to Vince and he opened the back of the truck and it was DVD players and other sorted electronics "and you need these because you what want a life supply of DVD players" he laughed

"No sell make money buy parts win race wars you know the good stuff" I nodded in understandment.

"You could just ask for a loan" I took out one of the rolls in my pocket and Dom just laughed.

"But that's not as fun as this now is it" I laughed and put away the money away.


	3. authors note

**For those reading this and waiting for the next installment of Sam I have some writers bock for that story sorry but I can't decide weather to have them go to 1327(Dom's house) or meet at Toreto's (the restraint where Dom and Brian first meet. Please make your recommendations in the reviews please and thank you. **


End file.
